


Remote

by haventacluewhatimdoing



Series: Inktober52 2021 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen, Muggle Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haventacluewhatimdoing/pseuds/haventacluewhatimdoing
Summary: Harry and Hermione introduce Ron to the Queen's Speech.
Series: Inktober52 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Remote

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First work in this fandom, just a tiny drabble, nothing fancy.

_Christmas Day, 1993_

Harry woke up to a huge pile of presents at the bottom of his bed and an excited Ron bouncing up and down on the bed next to him. 

"Harry, open that one first!" He pointed to a package that looked suspiciously like a broomstick. These assumptions were confirmed when he ripped off the paper to reveal... 

"A Firebolt? Wow!" 

Later, when Ron had shown off Harry's present to everyone, they all settled down in the common room with a bottle of butter beer each. 

"It's weird, we should be watching the Queen's Speech around now," Hermione exclaimed. Harry smiled and nodded, but the Weasleys stared at her as if she had grown another head. 

"You know, TV, remote control, broadcasts?" Harry tried to explain, waving his arms around.  
"What on earth is a TV?" Ginny asked, using air quotes around the unfamiliar word. 

"One day, we will show you the wonder that is the television," Harry promised them, before settling back in his armchair and taking another swig of butter beer.

~☆~☆~☆~ 

_Christmas Day 2010_

"Guys, it's starting!"  
"That is not normal," Ron yelled from the kitchen, wielding a whisk in his hand. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"It's not going to attack you, she can't even see us."  
She made her way towards him, plucking the whisk out of his hand and pushing him towards the sofa where Harry was sitting with a cup of tea. 

"Over 400 years ago King James VI..." 

"Who?" Ron asked, squinting at the screen. Hermione sighed.  
"Never mind." 

They sat down, and the TV promptly changed over to Nativity. Ron screamed, and wouldn't calm down until Hermione pulled out the remote from where he had sat on it. 

"Oh. Oops."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
